


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Edgeplay, Ficlet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rib Rumor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lonely night calls for some self-gratification.
Kudos: 2





	Alone Time

_"For only three payments of 19.99–"_

The TV clicked off. The air sounded like white noise and static. It irritated him just as much. He fiddled with a loose string on his shirt and sighed.

Manson reached for his laptop and turned it on. The first thing that popped up was the page he'd left open the night before. An old softcore porn movie that he hadn't gotten to finish. He pressed play and waited for the video to load.

The clip started from about halfway through, where he'd paused. The girl, blonde and curvy, spread wide for the camera as the man pushed into her. She gasped, rolling her hips into him.

Marilyn watched for a moment, resting his hand on his crotch. He stood up and dropped his clothes to the side. His chest was covered in pink and white scars, some still healing. He sat back down and traced his fingers over them, settling on one of his nipples. He licked his fingers and crept back down, rubbing slow circles. The chill of the cool air against his bare skin made his cock tingle.

The woman on the screen seemed to be having a good time. She arched and let out overdone moans with every thrust. It was almost annoying, even with the sound turned down. He focused on her tits, the way they bounced as the man drove into her.

In a few minutes, he was too hard to ignore any longer. His hand slid away from his chest again, and spit in his palm before grabbing his hard cock. He gave himself a few slow strokes, gasping as he thumbed over the head. A bead of pre-cum gathered on the tip of his finger, and he brought it to his lips to taste. It was almost as good as it felt. He kept going, letting it puddle in his other palm. When a little had collected, he brought his hand up and rubbed it across his chest.

Marilyn bent at the waist and ducked his head between his legs. He parted his thighs as far as they'd go and got to work on himself, mouthing at the head and running his tongue over his slit. The warm, slick feel of having a cock in his mouth, even his own, turned him on more than he would've liked to admit. He let himself enjoy the sensation of it all for a moment, then tried taking himself as far as he could.

Despite his efforts, he couldn't fit much more than the first three or four inches. Instead, he settled for bobbing his head and licking at the vein on the underside. He moaned, and the vibrations set him on fire.

He rocked his hips into his mouth, letting out messy grunts and hum, lipstick and spit smeared down his chin. The open laptop in front of him had been long forgotten. His thighs tensed, and he throbbed between his painted lips.

Finally, he backed off, taking a second to breathe. Marilyn knew if he kept going he wouldn't last much longer. He leaned back into the sofa, sighing. He pattered his fingers along the inside of his thigh. Just because he wasn't ready to cum yet didn't mean he had to stop playing.

He wet his fingers again and perched his foot on the edge of the coffee table. The pad of his index finger made its way down, gliding over his hole. He swirled the tip of his finger and gradually worked it inside. Another one slipped in next to it. The stretch was amazing. He prodded along the sides until he hit that special spot that made him arch. He pressed there, rubbing slow, deliberate. His cock bounced against his stomach. His free hand found his shaft and tugged hard. He almost squealed. Soon, another hot, empty-headed feeling washed over him.

Reluctantly, he stopped again. His balls ached. He crushed his thighs together and ground his hips down against the cushion, searching for relief. It was nothing but cold comfort. He turned back to the video while he waited for the waves to slow.

The man looked like he was close. His head tipped back and he let out a long, low groan that made Manson's cock pulse. He pulled out and the girl crawled toward him, letting him drip into her mouth while he worked the last out of it.

Apparently, they weren't finished. He flipped her onto her back and layed rough kisses and nibbles over her thighs. She moaned when he finally got to where she needed him most.

Marilyn's cock was angry and hot, leaking onto the hardwood. When he touched it again, he nearly exploded. He'd been on the edge so many times, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He ghosted his fingers up and down his length before taking it into his mouth again. He bobbed up and down, humming for vibration. His cock felt hard enough to chip tooth.

He could feel his orgasm returning, burrowing itself in the bottom of his gut. It was painfully close, right on the edge. This time, he let it happen. Ropes of cum oozed out into his mouth. He popped off and tried to catch some of the spray in his mouth. His whole body shook with the force. He sputtered and let out broken grunts and gasps.

Slowly, he came back down. It took him a moment to recompose himself. He felt like his brain had shorted out. In a little while, the world turned right side up again.

The couple on screen had finished at almost the same time he had. The screen flashed black and another clip threatened to play. He closed the lid and headed for the shower, delightfully messy and spent.


End file.
